mages_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sanctum Agency
The Sanctum is a secret agency in the world of Mages and is the best on Bara. it is comprised entirely of mages that are pure-blooded, in fact, it is one of the few entry requirements. This organization was constructed to provide surveillance and supervision to important events, V.I.Ps and so on, they are very rarely called upon to participate in a combat event until it threatens territories on an interplanetary level. Their headquarters is currently located on the northernmost Island of the S.O.U.L Kingdom. They do have other headquarters on different planets and dimensions who also provide regional security, but their Bara Branch is based in S.O.U.L. Kingdom. Entry Requirements * Be a pure-blood mage. * Be between the age of 40-7000. * Have training in at least one martial art. * Score between 90-100 in the Firearms test. Known Members The following is a table of all the currently known members of the Agency. Code Names Sanctum agency assigned arbitrarily generated code names for all of its agents for all of the agents to address each other as. A sanctum agent is only allowed to reveal their name to a civilian or member of the public under very strict conditions. Codenames are also given to events and civilians, some gain their codename. Organizational Structure Sanctum Agency possesses several man branches, these are headed by Executive Assistant Directors, these branches are then split up into offices or divisions, which are headed by Assistant Directors, these are then further broken down to Subdivisions and then Sections, Subdivisions being headed by Deputy Assistant Directors and the Sections being headed by Section Chiefs. These Major Branches are as follows: * Sanctum Intelligence Branch (IB) * Sanctum Planetary/Dimensional Security Branch (PDSB) * Sanctum Criminal, Services and Investigatory Branch (CSIB) * Sanctum Science and Technology Branch (STB) * Sanctum Technology Branch (TB) * Sanctum Human Resources Branch (HRB) Below is a comprehensive list of all attainable ranks within the Sanctum Agency. (in ascending order) Field Agents * Special Agent * Senior Special Agent * Assistant Agent Marshall * Agent Marshall * Field Agent Marshall Sanctum Management * Deputy Assistant Director * Assistant Director * Executive Assistant Director * Deputy Chief of Staff * Chief of Staff * Deputy Director * Director Grigori Agency The Grigori Agency is a sister agency to Sanctum, the two became on in 236 AGW and they since work cooperatively on missions. The Grigori's staff are specialised for long range reconnaissance, sniper-work, surveying and intelligence gathering. The Grigori serve as Sanctum's Special Operations unit. In every mission there is at least one Grigori sniper team onboard to supervise intelligence gathering and long-range, silent kills. Personnel As of 4520 AGW, the Sanctum Agency has 35, 250 employees. This includes 12, 248 Field Agents and 23, 002 other supporting professionals which include, intelligence analysts, language experts, scientists, mechanics, engineers and others. Firearms Every Sanctum Agent is issued a standard M-30 Moonsight Pistol which is their standard projectile, a weapon which can let magic pass through it and be used as a bullet, as well contain actual bullets which can be set to 'Stun' or 'Kill'. They are also issued with a standard close combat weapon, the Heartseeker, a retractable blade that can also function as a knife that is constructed of material that conducts magic .